Key to my heart
by mystical-eyes
Summary: DracoGinny Draco was a normal guy, he had a normal life... or so he thought. Everything starts to change as he starts his seventh year and everything starts to revolve around him and a certain red head... RR :D
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't know why we put these thingy's but I will put one anyway! I don't own any characters in this story except the ones I made up of course. The rest belong to J.K.R.  
  
Summary: Draco/Ginny Draco was a normal guy, he had a normal life... or so he thought. Everything starts to change as he starts his seventh year and everything starts to revolve around him and a certain red head... RR :D  
  
"..." talking

'...' thinking

changing place

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 1**  
  
_I once saw a man of fire Staring at his window _

_Watching as the flames grew higher and higher  
  
I thought that I saw him cry_

_Or was he only laughing_

_As his life went rushing on_

_Or maybe we're just like him_

_Maybe we are all waiting_

_For our moment to begin_

Time of our Life

David Usher

* * *

Cauldron cakes, new shops and the beginning of everything...

"Mom, can you read me Cinderella again? Mom..."a small girl around the age of 7 asked. She had her shoulder length hair tied up into two pigtails and she wore a little magenta dress that reached her knees with worn-out sneakers. She also had a pink bracelet with four silver stones that spelled out the word love.  
  
"Hold on dear..."  
  
"Mommy...what's that cave over there?" a little girl around the age of seven pointed and asked.  
  
"Virginia, mommy is talking to a friend she hasn't seen in a long time, so mommy will talk to you in a few minutes. Alright... darling? You just play with the other kids, but don't wonder off into the forest ok?"  
  
Nodding in a yes manner, the small redheaded girl walked towards the so called cave which was deep within the woods. As she took small steps towards the dark cavern, her eyes started to glow blood red. The grown ups and older kids started to turn their heads one by one as the littlest one of the group headed in the direction that had a sign with the words "Danger Danger Cave ahead!" imprinted on it. It didn't matter since the young one didn't know how to read. Once she took a step onto the 'forbidden land', her brothers tried to grab her arm, but suddenly a force out of nowhere pushed them back and they all went flying into a huge sand castle. They all started to scream her name, but it was useless it was like she was in a trance and she wouldn't wake up.  
  
As she reached her destination, she noticed that there was some kind of small pond at the end of the cave. It was beautiful to say the least. Without any control of her body, she started to walk towards it. Once she kneeled in front of the pond, she noticed a gold key under the blue shimmering water. For a moment, she thought about not taking the key. Seconds later, she heard a voice that started to resound everywhere in the cave. She tried to find the source of it, but she couldn't pinpoint the direction or place it was coming from.  
  
'Take the key... Don't be scared... Once you take the key, you'll never fear anything... ' the soft female voice said.  
  
"Who are you? What's your name?" she asked confused and a little bit scared.  
  
"It is not important for now my child..."  
  
"Will I find a prince like in Cinderella?" she asked with her big round eyes.  
  
'Of course little one... and much more... ' the voice said with a little small laugh.  
  
"Will I have wings? And everything I want?" she asked with a big smile.  
  
'If you take the key, you will discover everything you can do! You are special Virginia; you are not like the other kids in your family. Now take the key... '  
  
As little Virginia took the key, she hugged it close to her heart and promised herself something she would regret.  
  
"I will do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe..."  
  
'... Virginia... you have to promise me you will complete the key in time or something bad will happen to everyone in the world... goodbye... I will see you in time little one... goodbye... ' the voice started to fade away slowly. Suddenly, Virginia's eyes turned back to her brown ones and everything went black.  
  
On that day, young Virginia woke up that morning to see a key hanging on a silver chain around her neck.  
  
  
  
9 years later...  
  
Sixteen year old Virginia sat on her bed thinking about the day that happened. Yes, she remembered that day perfectly. It was like that moment was permanently stamped into the back of her mind. Right after everything went black in the cave, her brothers told her she went to the hospital and slept for a week and a half. They said she didn't move at all and the doctors thought she was in a coma and wouldn't wake up. But, they were wrong. She wasn't, or wasn't for long.  
  
Ever since that day, her older siblings always referred to it as 'the incident'. Her mother didn't even want to hear a peep of that moment in her daughter's life. She was still a bit shaken about it. Ginny always wondered why the voice hadn't spoken to her.  
  
'It's been 9 years. People would think it or whatever the heck it was would have talked to me by now. Ah well! That's the last time I'll listen to voices that suddenly pop out of nowhere and decide to have a little chat with me!'  
  
Now, Ginny Weasley also known as Virginia Weasley was dressing up to go to Diagon Alley. She had saved up money from her last two Christmases and allowances to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe. All her clothes were hand-me-downs and her shoes were all worn out. Plus, all her stuff was not her style.  
  
As she made a popping sound with her tongue, she looked at the outfit she picked out. Casual and simple she thought.  
  
She paired up a jeans skirt that had slits at the sides, with a pink halter top that matched with the white socks she had prepared in her shoes. The white tennis shoes she had at the bottom of the bed would be the pair. As usual, her sliver chain necklace with the key she could never forget, hung loosely around her neck. While she applied mascara, a bit of eyeliner, pink lip gloss and a touch of blush to her face, she expertly dressed herself. Once she was done and satisfied with her look, she descended the stairs.  
  
"Hello! Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, mom and dad!" she said as she sat on a chair and began to pile her plate with bacon and eggs. It seems Percy got over the whole thing with the Minister, since Fudge fired him because he didn't want to work over time. Well, Ginny and the whole family were glad that that problem was over...  
  
"Gin dear, aren't you going to Diagon Alley today?"  
  
"Yephm!" she said as she chewed ferociously on three strips of bacon.  
  
"Oh! Don't talk with your mouth full darling! You might choke!" Mrs. Weasley told her, while walking towards them with letters. She started handing them out when she stopped at Ginny's letter.  
  
"Ginny dear, since you're going to Diagon Alley to buy your new clothes, I'll buy you all your school supplies except your robes of course." Told her mother, scanning the letter which was filled with the pile of stuff Ginny would need for 6th year. Ginny just nodded with a pained face trying to drink down the huge pieces of bacon stuck in her throat.  
  
"Did you know they opened a new shop at Diagon Alley!" hollered the head of the house.  
  
"No, really?! I thought they would never-"George started.  
  
"-ever update that place dad!" finished Fred.  
  
"Well, it seems they did! It even hit front page on Witch Weekly! It's called Clothes from Joe's! Now, who would ever name a bloody shop Clothes from Joe's?!?!?" said Ron showing the paper to everyone in the room.  
  
"It seems the owner of the shop did Ron and if you ask me, I'd visit the place." said Hermione nodding her head.  
  
"It has a corny name I find." said Harry grimacing.  
  
"All shops have corny names Harry and yet they get famous! Like the twins shop." said Percy.  
  
"True, true!" said Fred.  
  
"Well, Hermione I thought you were coming with us to visit Hagrid near the pet store!" said Ron in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh! Yes, that's too bad... Oh Ginny! Maybe you could buy me something from that shop! I mean you are looking for robes so maybe you could buy me a shirt and a robe I'll need for head girl! I'll give you the money right now!" she said happily as she climbed up the stairs to get the money. Hermione changed over the years, but not as much as Ginny. Hermione didn't have a huge bush on her head anymore. Instead, her hair descended her head in curvy curls. She also went through a big surprising change: the loss of her bookish attitude. She still loved books though! She would still however, never miss a day of homework, much to Ron's and Harry's dismay. She would always stay up till 11 to do her homework, if not less. She had a "now or never attitude" so that explained the homework problem.  
  
"Sure! I'll even buy you sugar quills and cauldron cakes if you want! Anyone else want something? No? Well, I'm off you guys! I got shopping to do and so do you guys so hurry up and let's go!" Ginny excitedly chattered. Her mother washed up the last of the dishes and told the rest of the family to get what they needed and they would leave.  
  
Ginny, already having everything she needed, took a muggle lighter and tried to make a fire. With a concentrated expression, she tried 3 more times before she gave up. A horrified shriek broke through the house making the birds on the roof fly away startled. She threw the little object she was strangling onto the floor, took out her wand and said a great big "Incendio". Seconds later, a fire started.  
  
'I should have done that in the first place! Though it isn't so hard to make a fire! I saw dad do it yesterday! Oh, for Merlin's boots!' she said tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up you guys! It doesn't take THAT long to get all the things you need!" Virginia, not being a patient person, grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and left. She screamed her destination into the fire place and landed right into Fred's and George's shop. Not even waiting for the others to pop out right after her, she walked out and started to head to Madam Malkins shop. But, changed direction the minute she saw Clothes from Joe's. The little building even had a little label painted across the shops doors. "All the clothes from stylish to old, from England to Canada this shop holds!" The place looked like it had two levels and the face of the shop looked amazing. The front was a huge picture of a big garden; all sorts of flowers were present. Dark red, dark green and dark blue were the colors of the rest of the shop. The clothes inside looked really expensive, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to look.  
  
Once she stepped inside, she headed towards the first thing she saw: a beautiful black satin robe with glistering silver and red. She picked it up and started to walk to the girls' pants and shirt section. That was her undoing. She stared at all the different clothes and robes, grabbing all sorts of things from muggle pants, jeans skirt, halter tops and all sort of fancy dress robes. She found a black robe with a touch of midnight blue on the sides for Hermione. Suddenly, the minute she turned her head to the left. She dropped all of her clothes onto the counter and approached the piece that caught her eye. There it was! A beautiful red satin dress with thin straps, an open cut at the back that stopped inches above a certain place and it flowed down to reach a few centimeters off the ground. She stared at it in awe for at least 5 minutes.  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at that dress and I could guarantee that you would look magnificent in it Miss... " said the cashier. She was dressed in a black tank-top and white cargo pants with black combat boots. She also had her hair pinned up into a ponytail. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She also had a tattoo on her right arm that had the words 'touch me and I'll kill you...! "My name is Ginny Moray Weasley. Nice tattoo by the way. It's very... creative." Ginny giggled while smiling.  
  
"Thanks! My mom hates it, but hey, whatever! The facts still stands though, you would look really good in it! A girl named... um what's her name? Ah yes! Cho Chang came in and tried one of those dresses and she looked awful!" she said laughing. Her eyes brightening up, the second she had the slightest trace of a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh! Cho Chang always bothered me, but she's still a pretty good friend, I guess. Well anyways, I want to buy it, but I'm afraid I don't have enough money to add it to my huge pile of clothes." she said blushing at all the clothes on the counter. It looked like there was at least 30 pieces of clothing in there and they weren't cheap, not at all!  
  
"How about I give you a deal? I will give it to you for 80 galleons instead of 115. If, you could hang this sign on top of the shop. It's tricky, since we are under aged so we can't use magic and this is my punishment from my mom for getting my tattoo...haha..." She pointed to a sign on her right that said 'New shop! Take a look!' In big, black, bold letters.  
  
"Deal!" As Ginny watched the cashier packed all the clothing into huge bags. She saw the price and smiled. She would have 8 galleons left and she was sure she had enough to buy a book she wanted for such a long time.  
  
"Now that I have FINALLY gotten that last piece of clothing to fit in that bag, I would like to say you made a great choice in buying that dress! Have a good day Miss Weasley!"  
  
"You too! Miss..."  
  
"I'm Mac, also known as Michelle Alexis Camron... Do you by any chance attend Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to attend 6th year there. I was hoping, since you go there if you could show me around." she asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
"I'd love too! It would be great getting a new friend! Since, I always have the same friends to talk too and most of them are boring!" she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, my friends get discounts when they buy from my shop!" Michelle said giggling.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad I met you! You're probably wondering why I have so many clothes."  
  
"Come to think of it... yeah." She said with a look of curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Well, as you know, the Weasley's are considered the poorest family possible that are pureblooded. I only had the chance to buy these clothes because I saved money for a few years which was a drag, because all the things I wanted and saw in shops disappeared! Now though, I don't have to save that much, since I now have a friend who runs a shop!" she said happily, but a bit of sadness was shown on her face when she remembered that the Weasley's were the poorest family in the wizarding world indeed!  
  
"Don't give me that face! I'm sure everything will work out for you in the end! I mean your family probably loves you very much and that's all that matters! And, yeah, I guess we are friends! Maybe we will meet each other on the way to Hogwarts! People told me we would arrive at Hogwarts in a huge train. Is that true?" she said trying to change the subject so that Ginny didn't feel too uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah! It's called the Hogwarts Express! It's so cool! Well, the first time I saw it, I thought I was dreaming!" she said with a dreamy expression on her face remembering that day.  
  
"Oh, gotta go Ginny! My mom is calling me by my headset!" she said while pointing to a black mini-microphone that hung around her ear. "I'm sure we will see each other again soon! Bye! Oh, don't forget to hang the sign!" she said while waving.  
  
"Alright! Bye!" As Ginny took all the bags she came to the conclusion that she couldn't walk properly with all of them in her hands. She decided it was time to visit the twins shop. Walking to her big brothers shop, she flooed the bags to the Burrow. She walked back to Clothes from Joe's, took the sign and went out front to hang it. She climbed the ladder already set at the front and unrolled the big banner. She tied them onto metal bars on the edge and congratulated herself on a job well done!  
  
She climbed back down the ladder to admire her work. It looked pretty good, since she didn't tie it too tight to the poles, the wind made it flow a bit so it would catch people's attention. She also remarked that a number of people saw the sign from a far and decided to visit the shop.  
  
'Well, now that that's done, let's visit the book store!' she moved the ladder to the side so people wouldn't trip, fall or bump into the ladder. She swung the new white and sky blue purse that she just bought over her shoulders and walked down the crowded street thinking.  
  
'This shop is really great! I found all sort of stuff in there! I even met a friend!' (( You know that radio station where they go "Jean Coutu you can find it all! Even a friend!" It inspired me to write this sentence! lol) she smiled overjoyed as she walked into the big crowd. People started to look at her because she wasn't wearing a robe but she just walked by ignoring their stares.  
  
'Humph! I survived the chamber of secrets so, I could survive their little puny looks!' she thought.  
  
"What are you people looking at?! Haven't you seen clothes before or is this not what you are wearing under those robes?!" With that they all looked away. Some mothers were even glaring at her for saying such things in front of their children.  
  
"Well, that's it! Look away because there is nothing exciting to see here!" she said as she glared at an old lady who "accidentally" hit her with a cane! (My bottom accidently! Lol An old lady did that once just because I tripped over her plastic bags full of fruits on the floor!)  
  
'Oh! You wait till the day I hit YOU with a cane you old coot!' she thought now glaring even harder at the old lady that laughed at her while running away. 'Oh! You are so not laughing at me!' With that Ginny's eyes turned red and suddenly the old lady's cane broke and the old lady fell down.  
  
"Hah! You deserve that you little granny!" Everyone around her looked at her like she was evil but she just glared at them. "Come now, I couldn't have done that!" she said showing her empty hands. All the people started to look around looking for the culprit.  
  
'Did I do that? I mean, I only stared at the old lady and poof, the cane broke! It's probably coincidence! It couldn't have been me!' she thought with a shrug. As she walked her way into the famous book store, she waved at the shopkeeper and then left her bags at the front. Who was the shop keeper you may ask? Surprisingly, it was Pansy Parkinson!  
  
"Hello Pansy! How are you doing?" she asked as she hugged her friend.  
  
"I'm doing fine Virginia and you? Could I help you with anything?"  
  
"I'm doing ok and no, that's alright. I'll just look around. I'll see to it that I will ask for help when I need it."  
  
"Alright!" with the wave of her hand, Pansy continued reading her book.  
  
Pansy and Ginny always had gotten on good terms. They were even good friends! It all happened in Ginny's 5th year, when she got pissed at Harry because he was hitting on Cho. Yes, Cho Chang the evil bitch. That's what Colin and she referred to her as. They called Harry the boy-who-was- hardheaded. Yep, Colin got over the whole 'I love Harry Potter and I'll take pictures of him no matter what!' episode. Ginny was great friends with Harry, don't get her wrong. It's just that sometimes Harry was so clueless! It wasn't even funny!  
  
Anyways, Pansy had been crying in the girl's bathroom on the 4th floor and Ginny met up with her there because she was so pissed.  
  
Flashback  
  
As she walked down the stairs she heard crying and sniffling. It sounded like a girl was crying.  
  
'Maybe, I should find out what happened to her. I always feel better when someone talks to me and gives me advice when I'm crying! Yeah! I'll talk to her!' with a boost of confidence, she slowly tip-toed her way to the side of the crying student. It was, after all, after curfew she had to keep quiet.  
  
"Um, hello? Are you ok? I know you may not know me, but maybe I could help." she asked in a timid voice. She was wondering why a girl would cry here! Of all places, and after curfew too! She could have cried in her common room or in her dormitory... Well, maybe there's a reason behind that. As she slowly walked towards the girl that was hiding near a suit of armor, she noticed the girl was wearing the slytherin crest and colors. She had a black and red V neck sweater and a dark green skirt that reached her knees.  
  
"No, no one could help me... Weasley..." the girl said, as she lifted her head from her little ball she curled herself into. Yes, Ginny was sure it was a Slytherin.  
  
"Pansy, I know it may seem the only thing you can do is cry, but sometimes the better thing to do is to move on. I know that whatever going on in your life is a very big trauma, because I've never seen a tough girl in Slytherin cry!" She said as she put an arm over the girls shoulder.  
  
"Hah! That's a laugh! You know you shouldn't even try to comfort me because it doesn't really help. Weasley, why are you doing this? I mean, I always insulted your family, I was always mean to you and plus I'm a Slytherin! Now, you're comforting me, near a silver suit of armor, after curfew, on the 4th floor in Hogwarts. This is so weird! I'd never see the day! I mean, you're a goody-goody Gryffindor and I'm the bad Slytherin! " she said with a little bit of humor in her eyes but lots of sadness covered them.  
  
"That's true, but one: I was never one to hate people just because they were from different houses and 2: How about we go get a bite to eat in the kitchens. It will make you feel better. Maybe you could tell me what happened, if you want and if you don't, I'll have to force it out of you!" She said with a comforting smile.  
  
"Yeah... maybe I'll feel better. Virginia... thanks. I know I've been mean to you in the past and I'm sorry. I guess I should have gotten to know you better instead of judging you." She said with a sad smile present on her face.  
  
"Now, let's go get food. I was going to kitchens anyway to get a snack because I was pissed at somebody."  
  
"Oh, really? Who?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
"Why don't I tell you that, after I show you what nutella is."  
  
"What is nutella?" she asked with even more curiosity.  
  
"It's this muggle food it's kind of like chocolate, except better! You could put it where ever you want! On bread, on cookies, it could even be an Oreo cookie dip!" she said naming everything she knew about it.  
  
"Who is Oreo?"  
  
"This is going to be a long night..." Ginny said laughing. She knew that this friendship would last for a very long time. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
End Flashback  
  
On that day, she found out that Pansy's mom died because of cancer. She couldn't attend the funeral because of the richer families that would insult her and stare at her through the whole thing with pity. She didn't like that. She found out that Pansy really did love her mother very much. She also found out that Pansy was strong and stubborn and since that talk with Ginny, she never ever looked back at the death of her mom and felt the need to cry her eyes out. No... she had enough.  
  
'Poor Pansy...'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Author's Note: How did you find it? Well, I hope it was good. I know things are moving slowly, but things will get better in the next chapter. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2 A very eventful day

Disclaimer: Same thing...  
  
"..." talking

'...' thinking

changing place

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 2  
**  
_Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there_  
  
Everywhere

Michelle Branch

* * *

A very eventful day

As Ginny snapped out of her line of thought, she started to look for books in the old book section. She went in this section because she had enough money to buy books that were cheaper. With her 7 galleons, she also wanted to have enough money to buy sugar quills, cauldron cakes, and the new chocolate treat she wanted to try: chocolate pumpkin eyes.  
  
As Ginny walked towards the farthest corner of the old section, which consisted of 4 rows of bookshelves, she noticed a red covered book with golden patterns that rolled around the contours of the book. It looked so new and compelling that she approached it without doubt. She didn't take notice of the key glowing around her neck. As she stood a few feet away, she felt a soft comfortable aura surround her whole body. Then without a second thought, she touched the cover of the magical book and felt a rush of power go through her. Her eyes started to turn from brown to dark red and suddenly the ground started to tremble all around her. The windows of the shop opened up and the book store was consumed with gusts of wind. The books near her started to shake, but suddenly everything stopped when Ginny pulled her hand from the book. In shock, Ginny just stared at her hand and at the book frozen in place. She snapped out of her trance, slowly, as she heard a familiar voice talking to her.  
  
"Ginny! Are you ok? Ginny?!" Pansy started to shake her friend slowly.  
  
"I'm fine... I'm fine. At least I think so." Ginny looked at the book and a voice started to talk to her.  
  
"Virginia... Remember me? Yes, it's me, darling. Don't be afraid. It's me..." the voice said, comforting Ginny.  
  
"I thought you were gone. I thought you would never talk to me again!" she said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Virginia dear, I'd never ever do that! Now, I came to tell you that the little earthquake you felt is normal."  
  
"Normal?! Normal! How was that normal? I touch the book and poof, everything starts to shake!" she said with a red face. Yes, the Weasley temper started to rise.  
  
"It's the minimum of what your power holds. More unusual happenings will be forming when you get to Hogwarts. The worst is to come young one and all will be revealed in time." the voice said a little too calmly for Ginny to handle.  
  
"Wha... what do you mean the worst is to come?! I'm only 16! I haven't even had my first kiss! (A/n: I don't care if she did! In my story, she hasn't!) That can't be my power! I suck at defense against the dark arts, I almost failed potions last year and plus I don't even know how to... to start a fire with a stupid muggle lighter." she asked desperate to get out of this situation.  
  
"Shhh... Listen dear, when the time is right, I will talk to you again. I promise it will be earlier than this." she said with a giggle. "Oh! Don't forget to buy this book! It's very important for the future. Remember your promise. You would protect the world no matter what! It's a wizards promise my dear, well witches... You can't break it! Now, buy this book it's only 2 galleons. I can't even remember how many years it's been on that shelf waiting for the right person to come by! Thank Merlin someone did! Well, I'm off! Oh and Ginny, you'll find your skills changing... a bit... here and there... hehe... Goodbye pumpkin! Before I go, a word of advice, don't buy cauldron cakes today! It seems roaches have gotten themselves stuck into the cake before they were going to get cooked! Ah well, tah-tah dear!"  
  
"But... hey! Wait! No..."  
  
"-It was so creepy! Everything started to shake and stuff! Well, I'm happy we're ok! You wanna go buy some cauldron cakes? I mean they a-"  
  
"NO! No cauldron cake! It's bad!" Ginny said as she grabbed the book from the shelf and looked Pansy in the eye while saying that.  
  
"Why? I thought you loved cauldron cakes!" she asked a bit confused.  
  
"I do! But, someone told me that roaches have been hiding in the cauldron cakes these days and that they would stink up the whole place with wiz- roach spray on Saturday!" she said, making a little white lie about the bug spray.  
  
"Eww! Now, that is so... Ew... Forget it! I lost my appetite! I'll just get something healthy for dinner... It's 11:30 and I'm starting to get hungry! Let's go eat at that new place called Wink! My aunt owns that place so we can get a discount!" she said smiling.  
  
"It seems that there are a lot of new places and shops opening up!" Ginny said as she got interested into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah! Come to think of it, they opened that new shop of clothing, Clothes from Joe's, the little resto-café of my aunt's also known as Wink, and there's another shop that will open at 1 called Karen's shoes. I visited that shop at 9 this morning! I had a V.I.P pass. They have great shoes!" she said with a smile as she pointed to the pairs of shoes she was wearing. It was one of those black sassy high-healed sandals you just couldn't ignore.  
  
"Wow, those are pretty hot. Maybe I should drop by one of these days!"  
  
"The best thing is, they have new styles every 3 weeks and they restock once a week so they can't possibly miss a shoe size. Plus, there's an extra! The shoes are pretty cheap!" she said all excited over the news. grumble grumble  
  
"Well, how about we go grab that bite you were talking about, right after I have 5 minutes to myself and to take a look at the books in here." she said while blushing at her stomach. Giggling Pansy agreed and said she would be at the front and would wait no longer then 5 minutes before she would leave and close the shop for an hour break. She would leave Ginny in the shop until her break was over if she had too!  
  
Ginny looked around the old section and saw a bunch of books she wanted. She looked at the prices for each book and decided she would take 4 books which were 1 galleon. She looked at the price on the red book and discovered it was 2 galleons.  
  
"That's cheap for such a beautiful book! Anyways, it's not my loss!" she said as she took her books and went to the counter to pay. Once she was done, she was left with 2 galleons which were enough to buy 3 sacks of candy before going home.  
  
As they left, they took a stop to buy candy and found lots of people there who wanted their money back because of the cauldron cakes. They were all screaming the same thing...  
  
"We want our money back! We want our money back!"  
  
The man at the front said they would get their money back if they would all stay into one line, but no one hear a word since it was a hundred people against one man. Anyways, Ginny squeezed herself through the crowd bought a sack of the new chocolate pumpkin eyes, a pouch of sugarquills and a bag of Choco-Cara-worms which was another new candy. They were gummy worms covered in frozen caramel and chocolate.  
  
Once again, she squeezed through the crowd and paid for her candy, but not before whispering something into the ear of the boss of the shop.  
  
"Tell them you will give them their 4 galleons back if they want but they could also have the choice of taking 6 sacks of the new chocolate pumpkin eyes or choco-cara-worms if they don't take their money back. Trust me it will help! They'll listen! No one can say no to chocolate!" Before she could take a step further the boss called her and tossed her 2 free sugarquills.  
  
The man started to scream the proposal and suddenly the whole crowd went silent and decided that taking 6 packs of chocolate pumpkin eyes was way better. They all took 6 chocolate pumpkin eyes or/and choco-cara-worms and left the shop while tasting them. It seemed that they were big hits since children and adults had happy faces and didn't want their money back. Except a few people, who were either allergic to chocolate or people who just plainly wanted their money back.  
  
As Pansy and Ginny walked towards the resto-café Wink, they noticed that a lot of people started to line up in front of Karen's shoes. Pansy looked at Ginny with a look that said I told you it was a good shop! Ginny just rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. When they entered, they took a boot near a window instead of the ones in the middle. Ginny looked around and notice that the place looked really cozy and that there was high chairs around a small ice cream bar in a corner. A mini-restaurant was in one of the corners of the building. It served all sorts of stuff, including Ginny's favorite muggle food: pizza and fries. True to its word, the place also had a mini café shop. It had all the morning beverages anyone could imagine!  
  
"Do you want me to get you anything? Oh and don't forget, this place has everything you could ever want!" Pansy said.  
  
"Yeah, um Pansy could you get me a Cesar salad, a Pepsi and something else you think I'll like."  
  
"Alright Ginny, be right back! The line has like... 1... 3... 4... 6... 9 people waiting so it'll take a while... haha!"  
  
Ginny looked around the room. Suddenly, her eyes drifted to the front door that had just opened. There, she saw an angel. The guy she saw had light blond hair and grey silver eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed off his abs and black slacks. As he turned his head towards her, he smirked and started to walk her way. As Ginny realized who the blond beauty was, she totally froze. No one that mean, could look that hot!  
  
"Virginia Weasel. You certainly have changed since the last I saw you." he said as he looked at her. Yes, he was sure she changed. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders in beautiful red waves and her curves certainly did her some good. Her beautiful brown eyes were shining in all of their glory and he was sure she held much more under those clothes.  
  
"Well, you have changed too...ferret..." she said smirking.  
  
"Well you have to admit, this ferret is hot." he said smirking to himself, while he looking into her eyes and starting a stare contest.  
  
"True, true, but I've changed also! I've turned into one hot babe." she said smiling.  
  
"True, true, but it seems your brothers haven't changed. I met them somewhere near here, they still have major problems. Especially Potter. I guess their brains will forever be damaged." he said smiling.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that Hermione and Ron are perfectly sane!" she said playfully.  
  
"...and scar face?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well... I don't know about him..." she said laughing. Draco just smiled and started playing with the salt and pepper on the table.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the um... conversation you're having with Mr. Pepper and Mrs. Salt. Yes... um... yeah!" she said looking at Draco like he was crazy. "Draco, you know you're hot stuff, but you don't have to flirt with every THING in sight! I mean ever since you started the rebellion thing with your father doesn't mean you could just hit on every single THING you find!" she said laughing. Ginny just smiled.  
  
"Correction, I do have to hit on every girl and THING I see to piss my dad off! It's kind of part of my daily routine nowadays!" he said to Ginny.  
  
"Here's your food Gin! Now, let me explain the thing with Draco. He started to rebel against his father this vacation for unknown reasons and its working. His father is starting to get really pissed at him and yet, his dad can't do anything because at birth, they signed a legal contract that entitles Draco to half of the money in the Malfoy Gringotts bank. That's already a lot. Now that Draco is holding the money in his hands, he can give it to anyone. He can spend it uselessly or give it to charities. Lucius Malfoy isn't very happy may I remind you and-"  
  
"-And no, we usually don't spend money uselessly no matter what you think!" he said looking at Ginny.  
  
"Like I was saying, before I got rudely interrupted... And now Lucius can't do anything. But, you know how Slytherins are: they're sly. So I bet you in no time Mr. Malfoy will find a solution to your family... problem. Aren't you happy you aren't rich Ginny? I'm happy that my mom did her will saying that I would inherit two thirds of the money in her bank! My dad would have spent it without a second glance if he had the money in his possession. Now my dad is spoiling me into giving him the money to spend it on You-Know- who's crap." she said whispering the last part.  
  
"Too bad I don't have it." Pansy said laughing in a slytherin manner and bit into her burger.  
  
"In other words, our lives suck. It's all about business with our parents really. But our generation of slytherins is smarter. If you know how to handle shit from your parents, you're good to go!" he said while grabbing a fry from Pansy's plate. She just glared at him and threw him a fry that was suppose to hit his face, instead he just caught it, dunked it in ketchup and smiled innocently.  
  
"Riiiiight... So basically what you're saying is that it's better to be dead poor?" Ginny said watching the funny display. She had to admit she was jealous and so were other girls in the restaurant. She wanted to be the one throwing the little thing that went into his mouth. No, she wanted to be the thing in his mouth! 'What am I saying!? Snap out of it Gin-gal!' she said shaking her head.  
  
"No, we're saying that our parents, mainly just our dads, are crack-pot people with nothing else to do but serve a special person in their lives. That person isn't the kid of their wives. It's someone everyone hates. Well, a few people don't." he said while eating another fry while Pansy just glared at him.  
  
'I am not thinking about being the fry in his mouth! I am not thinking this...' she thought to herself while glaring at Draco's mouth and Pansy's fries. 'They don't deserve to be in there!' she said still glaring.  
  
"You know, you don't have to be so mean! I bet Ginny would give me some of her fries gladly!" Draco changed place and sat next to Ginny. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he asked her for fries while doing exaggerated puppy eyes and batting his lashes. Ginny only looked at him in the eyes and laughed, but then her eyes drifted to his lips. 'Oh my...' Draco, also noticing that she didn't laugh anymore, stared at her lips. Bad thoughts were passing through his head. 'I barely even know her and look at me! I already want to kiss her... and more... oh heaven's buttocks! SNAP out of it BOY! Am I going insane? Ahhhh!' Their heads started to move closer to each other. But faith was not too happy with them it seems, because at that very moment, Ron, Harry and Hermione passed by the glass windows and saw their enemy's arm on Ginny's shoulders. Alarms started to ring through Pansy's head when Ron walked into the shop and approached their booth.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Not now Pansy..." he whispered as he got even closer to Ginny's lips.  
  
"Draco!" Now, the alarms were screaming.  
  
"Pansy, NOT now..." he was almost there...  
  
"DRACO!" Pansy screamed getting up from the cushiony chair she was sitting on.  
  
"WHAT?" BAM! Ron's fist collided with Draco's jaw and the fight began. Hermione tried to hold Ron back and tried convincing Harry to do the same, but he just watched with content what was happening. Pansy started to panic and begged for them to stop.  
  
Ginny got up and realized what happened. She got really pissed and maybe, a bit flustered too. She sat up, went over to Ron and started to yell things that weren't suppose to be thought to kids before the aged of 10.  
  
"RON! YOU DISRESPECTFUL, NO-GOOD, OVERPROTECTIVE JERK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE CRACK HOLE PRAT!?!?! WHAT in HEAVEN'S GLORY are you doing?!" she said with a red face.  
  
"Getting that bastard off you that's what! He had no right to do that to you!" he said with a red face thinking he was the right one in the situation. He was acting like it was a normal to punch someone in public.  
  
"Did it ever CROSS your MIND, I'm actually asking myself if you have ONE, that I WANTED that to HAPPEN!!!" she said while kneeling next to Draco, who with incredible speed got back up and kicked Ron in the gut. "DRACO, NO!" But, it was too late.  
  
"What is your PROBLEM? I know you have MANY HUGE ASS PROBLEMS WEASLEY, BUT GEEZ?! Punching people out of nowhere!!!!!" he said as he was standing in front of a taller boy then himself who was now against the wall sitting on the floor in pain.  
  
"DRACO! TWO WRONGS DOESN'T MAKE, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, A RIGHT!" Ginny said while scolding him and waving her arms around wildly.  
  
Her big brother, who was under much more pain then his enemy, kept sitting there on the cold floor of the restaurant in front of everyone who was watching. There was even a crowd of people in front of the glass windows staring intensely. Harry just glared at Draco like he started the fight. He just pointed his wand at Harry and said in a threatening voice. "Want some of this?! 'Cause there's plenty to go around!" He glared at Ron and Harry with eyes filled rage. Sadly, they thought that was his real temper. Draco knew how to control himself when he needed too. Except when he was truly pissed, then he couldn't. Those were the rare times...  
  
As Ginny glared at Ron, Harry and Draco, she told Hermione she would be home soon and that they should leave without her. Hermione nodded and ran while 'wingardium-ed liviosa-ed' Ron to the twins shop heading to the Weasley's household. Harry, being his overprotective self, said they wouldn't leave without her. She just screamed at him to leave like Hermione did. He did leave, after the message sunk into his thick scull.  
  
Everyone around the shop started to walk away slowly, thinking about what happened and spreading the rumor about the fight between Lucius' son, two of the Weasley children, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Pansy, tell your aunt that I'm sorry for ruining her new shop." she pointed to a dent on the wall Ron landed into.  
  
"It's alright dear!" the aunt said while smiling slightly. "I haven't seen a fight in a while."  
  
Looking strangely at Pansy's aunt, Ginny turned to Malfoy. "Um... I'm sorry for my brother overreacting. You know how the Weasley temper is!" she said embarrassed twirling her hands together.  
  
"It's ok. I'll just heal myself with a spell and I'll be back to my good looking image." he said smirking lightly. Ginny stared at the bruise and unconsciously touched his jaw gently with her slender fingers. He winced a little when she pressed a bit too hard.  
  
"You knew you shouldn't have punched him! You shouldn't have tried to kiss me either!" she stated.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you pulling away from me. Besides, I wanted to." he said with a smile that made Ginny blush and turn her eyes away from his. Pansy was watching the whole moment unfold and new that they liked each other. 'Oh! I'm so playing matchmaker!' she thought giggling.  
  
"So... yeah." Ginny said while looking at her feet.  
  
"Yeah..." he said.  
  
"Just KISS her already! You know you want too, boy!" said an old man who was watching the seen from outside. Laughing, Ginny looked up at him with eyes sparkling. With that, Draco put his hand beneath her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds for everybody in the shop found the scene cute and said "Awwwwwww!" or whistle. He whispered something into her ear for a while, then when pulled back. A blush formed on her cheeks and he left, smiling at her and waving to Pansy.  
  
That afternoon, when she walked back to the twin's shop to get back home, she thought of the things he whispered into her ear and the kiss...  
  
Flash back  
  
As he leaned towards her direction, she felt a tingle down her spine. She also felt his hand on her waist. She whimpered a little bit when he pulled away but when she opened her eyes, she saw him smirking at her. His eyes were full of mischief and arrogance once she pulled away. What surprised her was when he leaned in and whispered something into her left ear.  
  
"The next time I do that, it'll be in a more secluded place. See you at school... Weasel..." he told her. She barely heard what he said since she was caught in the feeling of his breath on her neck, not to mention the physical contact she got from his hand on her waist.  
  
End flashback  
  
Every time she thought about it, her stomach did flip-flops. He was everywhere! When she looked at anything silver it reminded her of him! 'Get him out! Get him out!' She knew she couldn't wait till he kissed her again, that's what confused her a little. When she would get home, she knew the moment of happiness would end. As she got into the fire place, she screamed the destination of doom.  
  
"The Burrow!" Poof! She was gone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it!!! ( Please say you do... lol if you don't, I shall forever be sad...( Anyways, thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3 A very weird day indeed

"..." talking

'...' thinking

changing place

**Bold** expressions/sounds/to put something in the spot light

_Italic_ the past (except for the music of course!)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 3  
**  
_(It starts with)  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
_  
In the End 

Linkin Park 

* * *

A very weird day indeed  


As she dropped out of the fireplace, she dusted the ash off of her robes. She was also greeted by glares, disapproving faces, and pained ones too. She stepped a foot out of the fireplace and there, the verbal fight started.  
  
"Ginny! How could you let him do that?" screamed Ron on the couch, or what was supposed to be a couch in the living room.  
  
"Let who do what exactly Ron? Please tell me because I don't really understand the part where you tried to punch my friend in the jaw?!" she equally retorted.  
  
"Don't act that way! Please everybody just calm down! We will do this the rational way!" said Mrs. Weasley tending to Ron's bruise stomach, Ron wincing like mad even though Mrs. Weasley didn't even touch him yet.  
  
'Urgh... That's one big arse bruise' **Shiver** Ginny contained a laugh at the choice of her words, but prepared to defend herself knowing her brothers would say something next.  
  
"Ginny! What happened exactly?" asked the most rational one of the family: Charlie.  
  
"Well, this is what happened: Ron just popped out of nowhere and punched my friend straight in the-"  
  
"No! It was so I could save you from that gits li-"  
  
"-Face! He tried to punch Draco Malfoy in the face!"  
  
"Well, he does deserve that!" thought Harry pondering on what he said. Hermione just slapped him up-side the head and started to run her hand through Ron's hair. They became a couple when Hermione stayed over the summer and she accidentally let that slip. Then the word got around and everyone knew.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have if he hadn't tried to kiss my baby sister!" With that George and Fred prepared their fists while walking towards the fireplace to floo to the Malfoy mansion, stopped as soon as Mr. Weasley came through the door and heard the whole thing.  
  
"Arthur dear, sit down. Now, listen here Virginia dear, what Ron did was very wrong. Punching the young boy like that. Probably has a broken jaw, but you-"  
  
"How could you stick up for that prat? You're just saying that mum because you don't know him! Right Harry?!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Well, he didn't even pick a fight with us when we passed near Karen's shoes. Maybe, we shouldn't have done anything in the first place..." Thought Harry slowly.  
  
'There you go! That's the way to think Harry!' Ginny said smiling as everything was going in her favor.  
  
"Don't interrupt ME when I'M talking RONALD WEASLEY!" she glared at him fiercely. "Gin-bubble **SnickerSnicker**, as much as Ron did the most damage, you did some yourself dear. You shouldn't have been hanging near the shops glass windows in such a manner with young Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy would have seen you and you know how he is." said Mrs. Weasley. 'So much for being in my favor.' She thought with a gloomy face.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?! Where?" screamed Mr. Weasley who came out with a muggle spatula in hand. 'Yes dad, you're capable of killing Mr. Malfoy with a metal spatula.' Thought Ginny trying to contain her giggling.  
  
"No dad, even worse, his son." said Ron.  
  
"Oh, the young lad that I ran into this morning was Draco Malfoy? My goodness, the boy changed!" said Mr. Weasley with a look on disbelief on his face.  
  
"Yes, you see he was still a downright ass when we talked to him!" said Ron.  
  
"No, actually he was such a nice boy. I was walking down one of the streets of Diagon Alley and suddenly, I see an old lady walking like anyone else on their way. Then her cane broke! Out of nowhere, the cane she was holding broke!" he said explaining with plenty of movements how it all happened. He almost poked Bill's eye out with his extravagant movements.  
  
"Dad, we saw that too!" said Fred and George still chuckling to themselves about Ginny's nickname: Gin-bubble. **SnickerSnicker**  
  
"So everyone looks at her, but no one had enough balls- excuse my language darling- to help the old lady! Then a boy with silvery eyes, muggle clothing and platinum blond hair comes to the madam's rescue. Out of a whole crowd, he was the only one who helped her. Then everyone looked at the boy and had such shocked faces. I wondered why, mind you, but then everyone got even more shocked when he smiled at the old lady and left. I didn't understand why until I talked to him. Then I noticed he had the looks of Lucius, but it couldn't be his son because I heard from Ron that he was a little demon! Guess I was wrong to trust Ron's word... Ginny are you ok, you look as red as our hair!"  
  
'Don't laugh, if only they knew it was me that broke the cane... Don't laugh.' Then out of nowhere Ginny started to laugh. Everyone in the room started to look at her with confused faces or with looks of disapproval. Yes, she admitted she was the one that broke the cane when she touched the book and all sorts of weird things started to happen around her.  
  
"Ginny! Don't laugh at the poor old lady." said Hermione trying to contain a little giggle herself. Then George and Fred started to laugh too then everyone else started to join in. Fred and George weren't laughing about the old lady though, they were laughing at Bill's strange face when he smelt something nasty go up his nose.  
  
"Oh, great! That's my special omelet!" screamed Mr. Weasley running into the kitchen to come back grabbing the spatula from the coffee table. He started to cook the muggle way when one night he thought about it and found out he didn't know how to cook an omelet without magic.  
  
After that happy, but weird moment, the tension in the room dropped way down.  
  
"Gin-bubble **SnickerSnicker**, your school supplies are on your bed. For now, how about I go start supper. All of you can go play quidditch or a game of chess. Arthur, come with me."  
  


"Ginny, come on let's play quidditch!" he said begging on his two knees which were getting dirty.  
  
"No, Ron... I'm not in the mood. I'll just watch for now." She said as she sat on a bench outside of their house.  
  
"Please! I said I was sorry for the stupid fight!"  
  
"I forgive you, but No."  
  
"Pretty please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can you say anything but no?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Say it after I say the question. 'Play with us!'"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You could be so bloody ANNOYING!" he said jumping up from his last position.  
  
"I know." she said smirking.  
  
"Oh no! I know that smirk! It's Malfoy's! I swear to Merlin's beard, that you resemble a Slytherin from time to time!" he said in disbelief at how infuriating his sister can be and how much the smirk resembled Malfoy's.  
  
"I try my best. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room arranging my stuff for tomorrow. We will be going to Hogwarts and you know how I am: always ready before anyone else. Call me when Dinner's ready."  
  
"George, it seems that our little sister has grown up!" he said wrapping one of his arms around his brother's shoulder while wiping an imaginary tear at the corner of his eye.  
  
"That she has!"  
  
"Oh, shush up you two! You're both giving me a headache! Just play the damn game and get over with it!"  
  
"Now, now Hermione, just because you became head girl doesn't mean you have to be all McGonagall on us."  
  
"I so do not resemble professor McGonagall!" she said glaring at the twins.  
  
"Yes, you do!" said the two twins jumping around.  
  
"No, I don't!" said Hermione now turning green.  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"NO, I DON'T and stop jumping around it's annoying!"  
  
"What's happening to my family? Everyone is getting hyper!" screamed Ron prepared to rip his hair off if it continues.  
  
"Ron, stop it with that, you'll just get bald in the end! Please, can we just play? We'll never get to play a game if we keep on fighting here!" said Harry whining.  
  
"Oh you shush Harry! We are having a great view on the fight here! It looks very important from here!" said Charlie and Bill nodding their heads, laughing on the bench Ginny was previously sitting on.  
  
"Important? Important! We are just wasting my time!" screamed Hermione now turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Your time? My time is wasting too! Tomorrow we have to go to Hogwarts and look at us, we're fighting because of quidditch!" said Harry who was prepared to join Ron to see who could rip their hair out the fastest.  
  
"Oh this game is cursed I tell you!" she said waving her arms in the air.  
  
"Hermione, please! You just don't like the game because your scared Ron might get a boo-boo!" said Fred while batting his lashes and making kissing sounds. George was still jumping except he added the laughing.  
  
"That isn't true!" she said blushing.  
  
"Yes it is!" said everybody except Ron, he looked like he wanted to kill himself with his hair messed up, his extremely red ears and his extremely exaggerated smile which showed far too much teeth.  
  
For the next twenty minutes, it continued like that. Everybody bickering about weird subjects ranging from Ron's big feet to Bill's weird nose. It stopped when Harry popped open the lid of the quidditch supplies and the bludgers ran after a screaming Hermione. The game started while Charlie and Bill laughed and pointed at Hermione trying to save herself.  
  


While all of that was happening, Upstairs in Ginny's room...  
  
As she pushed the doors to her room open, she grabbed her bags and started to pull her things out only to fold them and place them into one of her trunks at the bottom of her bed. She put all of her new clothes in, but the trunk still wasn't full. She added a few old robes, a few big t-shirts, that her brothers gave her, and her small dictionary sized makeup kit. She closed her first trunk and opened the second one. She pushed all her school supplies in, including ink bottles, plenty of parchment, quills, muggle pens and pencils, a leather bag made especially for her (her dad bought it for her while visiting muggle Canada), and her school books. Couldn't forget those, now could we? The bag was like a shoulder bag as big as a computer screen and was black.  
  
'Now, where did I place the books that I bought? Ah here they are!' she thought as she found them under her bed. She pulled out the book that made her recall all of the things the voice told her. She gently opened the book scared of what might happen. She started to hear her heart beats in her head and bravely opened fully to see... a blank page. 'Well, that was embarrassing.' She thought as she snorted, but once again she turned the page to find something she would never ever dream about. She saw a picture of herself, with a small description under it.  
  
Shocked and scared she closed the book. Yet, she could still clearly see the picture as if it was right in front of her face. 'No, that couldn't be me! Oh Merlin, who am I kidding? That girl is me!' she closed her eyes thinking it was all a bad dream. Too bad it wasn't.  
  
'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! This isn't happening! This is just too bloody weird!' she opened the page again to see her face looking straight at her. 'Oh... this sucks!' she thought as she put her hands in front of her face only to peek at the picture again between her fingers. Then after an eternity, there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Ginny, may I come in?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hold on a minute."  
  
"Alright! Fine, not a second more!" she said playfully. She waited, but she was really counting.  
  
Ginny grabbed the book and started to look for a place to hide it. 'Oh look at the problems you caused!' she thought glaring at the book that looked back innocently with its red and golden patterns. As she ran around her room, Hermione arrived at 10 seconds. 'Oh shoot! Please give me a place to hide it!' Her prayers were answered as an idea popped into her head. She opened her trunk, pulled out her leather bag, shoved the book inside and placed it on her bed as the door opened.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that it's time to eat! Supper's ready!" she said with a big smile.  
  
"Alright! Shall we?" Ginny said a bit flushed from running around and thinking on her feet.  
  
"We shall!" Hermione said as she looped her arms around Ginny and started to walk out of her friend's room and down the stairs to arrive in the kitchen. 'That was too close!' she thought slightly thanking her dad for the bag.  
  
"Look George, it wasn't my fault your foot got stuck under the darn stairs!"  
  
"Yes it was! You pushed me and BAM I'm stuck!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have provoked me with your 'Oh look mom, Charlie has a girlfriend!' trick!" he said a bit pissed.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you said I was fat!" said George pouting. Everybody started to laugh while Hermione and Ginny took their seats.  
  
"Alright you guys, I have an announcement!" said Mr. Weasley in a happy voice. "Fred, George, don't even think about putting that in the turkey! Now come on, this is important!" The twins looked at everybody innocently while everybody glared. "Alright, from today on, the magical world will be now referring to me as: The New Minister of Magic!" he said clapping his hands. Everybody stopped their glaring at the twins and looked at Mr. Weasley. After a few minutes, everybody happily smiled and said 'good job'. Yes, it was a joyous, but very weird day in the Burrow. Hopefully everything will return to normal when they would all go to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
At the Malfoy Mansion... In Draco's room on the 3rd floor...  
  
Draco was on his bed reading a book called: Hell and everything like it. He just kept snorting at all of the things in it. 'Number 26: the worst thing that could happen is being castrated. Yeah... that's pretty bad.' He said as he turned a little bit paler than normal, if that was possible. 'Number 27: the worst thing that could happen is turning into a Death Eater. Well, that's new.' He said smirking. 'Number 28: getting chased by a shark without being able to scream because you're drowning. That's funny, it happened to me when I was eight years old, it wasn't as bad as being in a dark room for a long period of time... Ah well. Number 29: being trapped into a dark room for a long period of time. What the heck?! Geez, that's pretty freaky.' He thought as he blinked several times rapidly.  
  
"Um, young Master?"  
  
"Huh?" he said turning around seeing Pokey his personal house-elf. "Big Master wants yous to be down in the study. He says yous must be there. Big Master wants yous to be there now. Pokey is sorry for disturbing yous reading time sir." He said looking a bit scared. 'Can he stop it with his yous? It's so bloody freaking annoying!"  
  
"It's ok Pokey. I'll be right there. Thanks." He said smiling at the house- elf. 'That's one weird name. Well, he is my friend so I have to respect his name.'  
  
"Yous welcome sir! Anytime sir!" The house-elf said smiling. He left with a click of his fingers.  
  
With a deep breath he prepared himself. He was wondering what his father prepared for him. The last time it was a very severe punishment because he had been out too late the other day and he came home drunk. He had to spend the day shopping with Kassie McEvan. **Shiver** A rich snobby and whorish bitch. Her name, NO, not even her name! The thought of **her** brought shivers down his spine and made his skin crawl.  
  
"I hope I never see her again." Kassie **Shiver** had blond hair, green eyes and had a pretty figure, but she didn't have an ounce of intelligence at all! She was probably the vilest thing in the planet, well to him. She clung to him whenever she saw him. She was like a very huge leech that stuck to you no matter the cost. 'I hope she disappears, that death eater wanna be.' She wanted to be a death eater because Draco was going, more like forced to be initiated, so knowing that he would get married a few years after the initiation, she wanted to make sure he was hers. 'What a slut! I don't even like her! Maybe for a good fuck or two, but maybe not even that! Wanting to take his mind off Kassie **Shiver and wince**, he thought about the other time he entered his father's study...  
  
'Yes, the duel... hm... the guy doesn't even have guts to take me on without his wand. That bastard...' He walked towards his father's study knowing that something bad was about to happen. He stayed in front of his father's study door or what he likes to call 'the gates of hell'. 'Did I scare you? I bet you that brought shivers down your spine! It did to mine!' Taking deeps breaths before putting his hand on the doorknob, he slowly turned it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Author's Note: I'm sorry for my numerous mistakes. I'm sure I made plenty to fill a whole house! And I would also like to thank the following...  
  
**SlytherinsQueen**: Hey thanks a lot for the review! It encourages me to write more!  
  
**-lovinchick-**: Thanks!  
  
**Fanfare**: Well, It's not all for now! I think my story is going to be long as in more then 20 chapters if I keep writing 6 pages like I always do. So, I'm going to make them longer! Thanks lots for your review!  
  
**SwEeTkIsSeZ**: How I love you for pointing out my mistakes! Lol I read my fics more now and I finally find myself satisfied with my work! Thank you! I know that I'll have plenty other mistakes that you'll see with your eyes, but I'll tell you something... I know they're there. I just don't see them like you do!!! lol I hope you post your chapters for your fic soon! Thanks for your comments they help! (Her fic is pretty good and funny, you should read it! It's in my favorite fics.)  
  
**XooXoo**: How I love your nickname! It's original! lol thanks for your review! It's the first one I got so... HUGE ASS BEAR HUG! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! And I'm not trying to turn Ginny Mary-Sue ish but if she does, PLEASE TELL ME IMMEDIATELY! Lol  
  
Lot's o love  
  
Mystical-eyes (my nick... how cool is it? VERY! Lol well, I think its cool...)


	4. Chapter 4 The curse of Bellefonte

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Is Bellefonte some sort of chocolate brand or something? It sounded familiar when I wrote it down... If it is I'm sorry for using it in my story. I didn't know what to name the curse... It just came to me like that. So if it is anyone's brand, I didn't mean to use it!  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
changing place  
  
**Bold** expressions/ sounds/ to put in the spot light/etc...  
  
_Italic_ the past/ to put in the spot light/ etc...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Chapter 4  
**  
_Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me_  
  
Perfect

Simple Plan

* * *

The curse of Bellefonte: the curse of the Malfoys

Draco's POV  
  
As I took a step through my father's door, I saw him sitting on his leather chair behind his desk, which was in front of his fireplace, but I knew it wasn't not just for the fire. It was also for his lovely friends to come over or for him to go to his precious master. As I walked silently towards his desk, I knew something bad would happen... it always does. I sat down as he made a movement signaling me to do so.  
  
"Son, as you know the death eater ceremony will take place before your seventeenth birthday. It will take place on Christmas or sooner. I told our master that you would do it. All I need is a specific date. Do you have any proposals?" he asked in his usual voice meaning: no emotion. What an arse! Thinking I want to join... I had already told him I wasn't going to join the bastard and the dogs. I guess he had such a hard skull that the information couldn't pierce through.  
  
"No." I said simply. I wondered if he would understand.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Guess he didn't.  
  
"I will not join you, you're so called 'friends', and that bastard you call master!" Yep, I told him what was on my mind. I was very proud of myself at that very moment, but he just had to ruin it!  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me! You will join even if I have to force you and you will give me the key to the gringotts bank! I will not let you use the Malfoy fortune uselessly!" Wow, that was the most emotion he's put into a sentence so far. Guess it's the money making him go mad. As Lucius took out his wand, Draco knew what his father was saying. Oh man! He just had to take out his wand. Ah well, guess he's challenged me to a duel. Knowing him, he would probably use the Malfoy emblem: the special sword which has been passed down from generation to generation. He's been favoring that one lately...  
  
"You will lose boy! Like all the other times I thought you a lesson!" He said with an angry frown.  
  
"Hm... yes. Your lessons were pretty boring. Always the same thing over and over again: 'Crucio! Boy, you need to learn some manners' or my favorite one 'You need to be thought a lesson boy!' Really original dad! I applaud you and your originality." Yep, I knew I was a smartass and that was what got me into trouble.  
  
"Boy, you'll regret that!" now his face resembled one of an angry caveman.  
  
"See! No originality!" I heard my father growl before he took out a sword from under his desk and tried to cut my arm off with it. I realized that his aim must be getting bad since he only scratched my arm, just a little cut, no harm done. I was going to win this one. Gee, the guy was supposed to have some honor! Look at him just taking the sword under his desk! How the hell did it get there? ...  
  
"Accio silver sword! Guess you regret buying me this sword for my birthday, huh dad?" I said as I launched myself at him making sure I made a huge gash in his arm. Yes, that one would last for a week or so with a bit of healing.  
  
He only growled as he charged himself at me. Of course I just moved aside and made him trip, but that was real funny! Alright, no more fun and games. We started to tackle each other, testing each other's strength with the sword, and I even made another gash on his leg and I made sure he felt some pain when I kicked him in the gut. Even though he gave me a few remembrances, I would heal them with a simple charm. The scratch on my arm was one and the scar I would be getting on my thigh, second. Everything stopped when I cornered him and placed the sword on his neck.  
  
"Boy, if you don't become a death eater, you'll die!" he said mocking me.  
  
"Right..." I said not believing a thing he said while nodding sarcastically.  
  
"You're cursed. All the Malfoy men are cursed. If they don't become a death eater before their seventeenth birthday, they die from the curse placed on the whole Malfoy generation. It's called the curse of Bellefonte." he said laughing. No fucking way was he laughing in my face when I had a sword right on his neck! Well, guess he was. Man, my father was demented!  
  
"I'm sending you straight to St-Mungo's after the final battle with Voldemort! I'm going to make sure you're under **emergency**!" I screamed at him. My father has finally lost his sanity; well not finally, he never had it.  
  
"Hah, you know I don't sugar coat the truth boy!" Oh now he was really pissing me off with that irritating laugh. Right now, I'm contemplating jumping out the window beside me to escape it.  
  
"You're lying!" This can't be true and if it was... Merlin, please don't let me die I'm too young!!! And still, the laughing continues.  
  
"Sorry, boy, I'm not." I knew he was going to say that! "So basically you have two choices, become a death eater and die some day, or don't become a death eater and die in a few months. What do you pick? Well, as you can see, I picked the 1st one. It's the smartest one. It's your choice boy." Silence. That's all I could do to keep from slicing the asshole's neck. The Slimy git couldn't have told me sooner?! He probably planned to tell me the last minute so I could be a bit shaken and become a death eater, like himself, picking the easy and stupid choice, NOT the smartest. It was moments like these where I was happy; I was hard headed wizard.  
  
"You know what? I'm not going to pick the easy arse choice and become like you, a cold-hearted, cold-blooded killer. You see, I'm happy just insulting Potter, the weasels, the mudblood and pretty much everything... My life was pretty good 'til you started threatening me about the whole death eater thing. 'Oh Draco, remember to make sure you get nice silky robes because Voldemort is coming over!' Well, let me tell you something. Go fuck yourself like you do every night when mom isn't there to satisfy your needy little friend down there!" To my satisfaction I saw a flash of shock on his face, even if it was just for a second, it was priceless! Didn't think I would find out hm? Makes you see I'm more intelligent then you think I am! He started to struggle, but it was no use. I wasn't going to let him go 'til I was over with what I was planning inside my brilliant mind.  
  
"Go... to hell... boy!" All I could do was laugh as I saw his face go from a rosy red to a purple, pinkish color.  
  
"Here's a little present from me to you! An early birthday present you could say. HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK!" I pushed him against the nearest wall and shoved my sword inside his right leg making sure I pushed it in excruciatingly slow.  
  
"Doesn't that feel good? I'm sure it does! That's how it felt for mom when she caught you on those 'special' nights with those bitches!" I pulled it out slowly freaking myself out as I loved the blood dripping down my sword and on my fingers. "Well, hope you have a great night dad!" I said spitting out the last word. I took his wand and placed it on the other side of the room. Now, he would have to suffer to get to his salvation. He would think twice before he would talk to me again about the stupid initiation.  
  
"Good night!" I said joyously as I slammed the door in his face and laughed a very creepy laugh, but damn! It felt good! Now I see why the dark lord wants me in his 'team'. I freak people out way too easily!  
  


Upstairs in Draco's room...  
  
As he closed the door with his polished black shoes and headed towards his closet, he carefully changed out of his black shirt and black slacks to not cause him any more pain. He was feeling those scars even though he didn't show it. 'Stupid dad of mine, urgh... all this shit just because of the stupid ceremony!' Taking out his wand to heal the cuts, he swished it with his right hand and the torches and candles on the walls illuminated the room.  
  
While taking off his shoes, he suddenly had the urge to throw them, which he did. He broke his expensive glass window while doing so and he almost felt guilty. Almost. 'I can always buy a new one with my dad's money right?' he thought smirking slightly as he looked at the black shiny shoe in his right hand. Tossing it up and down in his hand, he walked over to the glass doors on the right side of his bed, pushed them open, and leaned on the balcony railing. He then proceeded to throw his shoe a few meters away. He waited a while before he heard a sudden 'Ow!' and a silent 'Son of a...' Laughing he looked at the full moon before he noticed a sudden glow from the corner of his eyes. He didn't need to turn around to know his so called 'past self' was there. If you saw his eyes, they turned into cloudy silver every time he would look at the moon.  
  
"Why the hell did you throw that shoe? You know I walk in those woods at this time!" a blue eyed blond screamed wearing clothing that seemed to be out of style and resembled clothing from the old days.  
  
"Ha, well, I just came back from my 'father and son meeting', and I needed to do something else then take my frustrations on my wall over there." He pointed to the wall on the left side of the bed which had holes the size of his fists. Yes, Draco always took out his frustrations on the wall when he just talked to his father, they always had bad talks. He didn't want to take them out of the wall because he was too lazy.  
  
"Hm... well, I'm guessing it was a bad meeting as usual?" he said shaking his head with his arms crossed.  
  
"No actually, I gave him a few good scars to remember me and I also used the sword he gave me for my 16th birthday. Did I mention it felt good?" he said smiling at the stars.  
  
"Good for you!" he said after letting the now dirty shoe in his left hand to fall on the floor. After a few minutes, I noticed him opening his mouth then closing t after a while. He looked like a damn fish and I didn't like it. He was annoying me.  
  
"I know you want to say something, just say it!" I stated annoyed.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to hand you back your shoe! Plus, can't I just visit my reincarnation?" he asked with fake disbelief in his voice.  
  
"You don't answer a question with a question, it's rude!" Urgh, he just had to come at this very moment!  
  
"Well, I just did!" My God! Was I this annoying in my past life? I regret the day I entered that closet...  
  
Flash back  
  
A young boy with blond hair and stormy grey eyes was running down a hallway of Malfoy Mansion.  
  
"Draco! Come back here! You have to take your bath! ... At least come back to put your shirt on!" a woman in her late twenties called. The little boy just kept running away from the tall woman giggling. As the little boy ran he suddenly got tired and decided he would hide in a closet. He closed the door trying to stifle a giggle, but stopped as he soon found out that he didn't enter a closet. He entered a little room with all sorts of weird toys. In truth, they weren't toys, but artifacts.  
  
The little boy named Draco forgot all about his mother trying to give him a bath and looked in awe at all of the things he found, but something in particular caught his eye. As he walked towards the shining object that glowed brighter with every step he took, he started to stretch out his hand to touch it and touch it he did. Once he did, he noticed the objects stopped glowing. He also realized that the object was a silver key with a small red heart-shaped diamond stuck to it. "Prrreeettyyyyy..." he called as he placed it around his neck.  
  
"Hello young one." A manly voice spoke.  
  
"Hi. My name is Draco, what's yours?" the boy said wondering where the voice was coming from.  
  
"My name is Drake Stephens! I'm you, but older and from the past!" the man said with a smile in his voice.  
  
"Wow! That's cool!" Suddenly, the expression on the young boy's face became dark "I'm keeping the shiny thingy!" he said fingering the key and not understanding a thing the man said before.  
  
"Yes, finder's keepers, but you will have to be my friend and you will not tell your mom or your dad!" the man said laughing.  
  
"Ok..." the kid said nodding his head I a yes manner. The man appeared and Draco looked at him smiling. "Hi!" Draco said again.  
  
"Hey again to you too kid!" the man said ruffling the boys hair. Little Draco just looked at the man blinking. "I'll come back when you get older. Don't forget me now!" the man said disappearing.  
  
"Okie dokie, tall man!" the kid said giggling. The man disappeared and Draco walked out of the closet smiling.  
  
"Draco there you are! I was looking for you!" the lady said picking him up in her arms. "Where did you get this?" she said taking the key in her hand. The little boy remembering what the man said, stayed silent. "Alright, don't tell me. Will you take your bath now?" the little boy nodded playing with his mother's hair finding it silky and pretty.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Do you know I regret taking you? You little piece of..." I said mumbling and looking at the cursed object occupying my neck.  
  
"That's a mean thing to say!" Drake said looking sadly at his companions valuable.  
  
"It's just an object!" As I took it off my neck I watched it gleam in the moonlight.  
  
"How could you say that? That key is special you know!" he said snatching the necklace from me and cradling it gently in his hands saying comforting things to it. Oh Christ! The guy is such a heartfelt guy it's disgusting! Uh, I can't believe I've stayed friends with him for so long! I mean look at the guy, he's talking to that piece of silver! I watched him sit on the railing and whisper words that ressembled 'He didn't mean what he said! No, No! Don't cry!'  
  
"You're hopeless!" I can't believe this dork! Actually... it's quite sad...  
  
"I know, but it annoys you so it's ok. Hey Draco, have you ever wondered why I came here?" he said giving the necklace back to his younger-self.  
  
"I knew you had something on your mind and nope. I never really wondered 'til now." I said looking at the forest a few meters away.  
  
"Well, I came here for specific reasons. They will help the wizarding world immensely. I'll tell you everything when the time is right. Just trust me on it, ok? I just wanted to say that in case you would ever ask me about it." He said sitting on my straw chair.  
  
"Whatever..." I said walking away. Look, I need sleep so goodnight!" I said pushing the doors that separated the balcony to my room.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I SAID goodnight! I have to sleep! I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow and knowing you, you would probably want to come with me... I really have no choice, since wherever the key goes, you go." I said making a shooing movement with my hands. I knew I looked kindoff gay, but I was caught in the moment and I'm tired!  
  
"Now, goodnight and go away!" As I closed the balcony doors, I ignored the cry of my friend who was hitting the doors with his fists. Man, this would seem funny if I was half awake. Looking at my friend, I mouthed good-bye before letting the dark green curtains take their place in front of the balcony doors.  
  
As I turned around, the door to my rooms opened. In came my mother with a small smile on her face. She looked beautiful in her long light blue nightgown, and with her cascading down her shoulders lightly, she looked like an angel, though she looked tired since bags were taking place under her eyes.  
  
"Draco, I'm guessing Lucius talked to you about the... curse?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah... he did."  
  
"And what did you pick?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I will be a death eater." I said determined.  
  
"Good!" she said throwing herself into his arms crying.  
  
Hugging her back, I wondered why she was hugging me and I couldn't stop the blush that formed itself onto my cheeks. 'I don't like being hugged... well, not from my mom.' As she pulled away from me she smiled and started to walk around the room before she turned around and started up a conversation.  
  
"Draco, you know I love you right? I know I'm popping this out of nowhere, but I just wanted you to know."  
  
'No, I didn't kow you loved me... Not 'til now.' "...Yes, I know you do." 'What a lie.'  
  
"Alright... I want you to know that even though you don't turn into a death eater, your father won't kill you." she said finding her interest in folding his clothes.  
  
"Oh, really? I'm not certain he would spare me after what I did to him just a few minutes ago in his study." I said snorting. 'Yep, I know he didn't like it at all.'  
  
"He would spare you, don't even ask questions about it, but me... I'm not too sure." She said smiling sadly. "He would do anything to get you to join them; he would even hurt me, everything and anything to get you in. After all, it's master's orders." She said standing up and sitting next to him on his dark blue blanket that covered his bed. Holding one of my hands in hers, she kissed his forehead and stopped by the door.  
  
"Tomorrow you go back to Hogwarts. I'll miss you. I know I always say the same thing, but I mean it. Be ready for school tomorrow. I'll send you a few letters and your allowances as usual. Good night Draco." With that she closed the door half way before she told the house-elves to start blowing the candles and torches out.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"That was... interesting." I said as I turned around and finally realized I was only dressed in boxers. I quickly changed into my black pajamas bottoms. Yes, they're black! Not shocked are you? If so you don't seem to know me very well. I climbed into bed knowing I wouldn't get a lot of sleep. Ever wondered why I got such a white complexion? No, it's not because of my father's ugly face. Good guess though! It's really because of me not getting a lot of sleep.  
  
There are too many things happening in my life right now. I wouldn't be surprised if I die from a heart attack any time soon. I'd be saying 'It's about bloody time'! Yep, I considered suicide an option, but then it's the easy way out and I'm not a very easy way out kind off person. I know my life is complicated. All I can say is welcome to my world. You might say I'm deranged and you know what? You're right! I am! There's only one person to blame! Yep, it's the fucker suffering in a room in my house. That wanker knows the definition of pain right now I bet! If not, he's slowly learning!  
  
One day, he's going to die. That'll be the day I'll be parading in the streets of Diagon Alley with a huge red flag with the words 'Freedom' on it! **Snort** Ok, I know my parents raised me not to snort, but at that moment it felt so appropriate it was scary... anyways, I'm tired so I'm going to stop talking to myself now. Goodnight mind! Good night room! Good night Drake, I know the guy is still probably outside the balcony door. **KnockKnock**  
  
"Draco, let me in!" I knew it... ha the bastard doesn't know when to quit.  
  
"Go away!" I said in my irritated voice. Yet, you could hear the humor in it a mile away.  
  
"Fine!" I bet you he was pouting as he did that.  
  
Anyways, I felt familiar heat of the glowing key around my neck. It lasted a few second before it disappeared. Did I tell you that he could always enter and exit the key when he wants? No? Well, now you know. My key around my neck is like his house. I know it's weird, but nothing's ever normal is it? Anyways, I mean it! Good night mind! Don't think anymore.  
  
And with the last goodnight and the last comment to his mind, Draco drifted into a dreamless sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Author Notes: I know this chapter sucks, but I don't know how else to start my process of explaining what a big part the key holds in this story. Well, I hope you review. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't though. The action between Ginny and Draco will be taking place in the next chapter or so. So stay tuned! Lol Oh! We will also be getting to Hogwarts in the next chapter for sure!


	5. Author's Note Goodbye

Author's Note  
  
Greetings reviewers and readers, well, it's time for me to say good bye. Goodbye. I found that my heart has lost inspiration to write Key to my heart, but I have found inspiration to write another fic. It's called Forbidden love between the Ages and I've only started writing it. So dear readers, I'm going to delete my fic key to my heart... as soon as I feel like deleting it. Thank you for all your reviews, reviewers. I really hope you look out for my new fic. Thank you and goodbye.

* * *


End file.
